Intravenous filter housings have been utilized but have certain drawbacks. Filter area should be maximum and the luer connection should be such as to accomodate standard tubing. In addition, the housing should be of such a design that the filter sheet can be readily secured peripherally while properly supported mechanically during the filtering function. The device must also be inexpensive enough that it can be disposable.